


A title is too small to describe this

by lovelymars



Category: poems - Fandom, stories - Fandom
Genre: Death, Flowers, Grief, Literature, Love, Love Poems, Moon, Stars, look i don’t know i just want to share my work, poem, sad poems, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymars/pseuds/lovelymars
Summary: These are poems/short stories that I have written,,, hm,,, they may not be the best, but I really just want to save these and look back later, you know?
Kudos: 1





	1. The Moon

i saw the full moon one day

it reminded me of your smile, your bright smile that could illuminate a dark room

i miss you a lot these days 

The stars are always there to take care of the moon, right?

But what happens when the moon is gone and the stars are alone?

well

the moon never really leaves now does it?

even when we can’t see it, we know it’s there, right?

the moon reminds me of you, my angel 

you were the moon, and i was your star


	2. Sleep

you heard the soft rain hit your window, the wind playing with the tree next to your room

you took a deep breath and smiled, taking in the sound you loved the most 

you watched the pretty stars above you, something that was so special to you, so far yet so special 

you liked what they said, most of the times they would whisper comforting words

other times they would be quiet, but they would be protecting you 

but they could only protect you from so much

you looked at the stars for a last time, a small laugh filling the tranquil, silent room

a tear fell from your face, not from sadness, but from acceptance 

for one who craved sleep, this was nice

it wasn’t. bad. 

you slept

you slept for the first time in eternity

and it was okay

you were okay


	3. The Canvas and the Artist

i knew it was you

from the moment you put your brush on the canvas

from the moment you drew on me

you filled my world with color, my love

and after years of being stuck in black and white

seeing color was strange 

i didn’t know how beautiful life could be in color

you were an artist

a creative artist, whose canvas was me


	4. The Pool

Let yourself go from the edge of the pool

It might be difficult, you don’t know how deep it is

Nor do you know what exactly is down there 

But once you let go 

You’ll realize you can swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this one, you have to think a bit to know the meaning


End file.
